The present invention is directed to a lock that joins two bodies together. More particularly, the invention is directed to lock that is carried by one body and has a plunger that extends through the one body into another body to hold the two bodies in position relative to each other.
This application relates to the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,832 and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/849,467 that disclose another lock and that are incorporated by reference.